


Hey Jude

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared/Sam Challenge 2016, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Dean comforts Sam post "Mamma Mia"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Finally putting the rest of these up. Yay me.   
> For the 2nd day of the challenge, which I believe was Set in Canon...  
> This takes place immediately after 12x02 Mamma Mia and deals with Sam's trauma since THEY FUCKING DID NOT DO SO ON THE SHOW AND I AM STILL FUCKING BITTER ABOUT THAT  
> Anyways.

“Sammy?” Dean knocked on the door to Sam’s room and put his ear to the door, waiting for an answer. He hadn’t seen Sam in almost two whole days, and he was growing more worried by the minute. When he got none, he decided to take a chance and try the doorknob. Shockingly, the door opened when he turned the knob.

Immediately he was overwhelmed with the scent of an Omega in heat.

A bulky form lay buried under the covers of the bed, curled into a tight ball. The form started to tremble the closer Dean got to the bed. Dean’s heart broke at the sight.

“Hey, Sammy. Shhh, I’m here,” Dean whispered soothingly. He gently laid a hand on where he assumed Sam’s shoulder was.

Sam’s form jerked away. “Don’t touch me!” He shouted, voice muffled as he was still cocooned under the mountain of blankets.

“Sam, come on, let me help.” Dean tugged at the edge of the blankets, trying to pull them off Sam.

“No! Just leave me alone!” Sam gripped the blankets tightly, and with over two hundred pounds of pure muscle on him, it wouldn’t be an easy feat to wrestle them away. A tug of war resulted. Dean firmly planted his feet on the ground and _pulled_ with every ounce of strength he possessed. Finally, the blankets gave way and fell the floor. 

Sam lay curled into as small a ball as physically possible. No longer dampened by the many layers of blankets, the Omega scent increased exponentially. Dean breathed it in deeply, the scent of _his_ Omega in distress calling to his inner Alpha.

Slowly, ever so slowly so as to not startle Sam, Dean lay down on the bed next to him. “Hey, Baby Boy. I’m sorry, so sorry I forgot your heat was gonna hit this week. Will you let me help? Please?” He wrapped his arms around Sam and tenderly pulled him into his arms, resisting Sam’s weak struggles and murmurs of “No, don’t touch me, don’t touch me.”

Sam trembled in his arms. Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he realized the wetness on his face was tears. “I’m so sorry, Baby Boy. _I’m so sorry. I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.”_

It took several minutes of rocking Sam in his arms and murmuring soft assurances in his ears, but after an “ _I love you,”_ all the tension left Sam’s body and he practically melted into Dean’s arms.

“I thought you were dead,” Sam sobbed into the crook of Dean’s neck. “I—I—I—and she, she…”

Sam broke down like he hadn’t since he was a young child, eventually crying himself to sleep. Dean held him through the entire night, rocking Sam back to sleep when he started to twitch, caught in a nightmare. Or a memory.

In the morning he made sweet, sweet love to Sam, kissing every square inch, every scar, on Sam’s naked body, while whispering into Sam’s ear how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this lil piece <3


End file.
